User blog:Khyber the Huntsman/Vivid Omniverse Opinion
Hello fellow Ben 10 fans. I am going making this blog/forum (Whatever) today because I feel as though issues with the Ben 10 series need to be addressed in a logical, intellegent, and grammatically correct manner. (I'm tired of "so ben wentt too fight aggregoor in the ozmos" type of writing on here. At least make an effort or just shut up) I have noticed several arguements on many different websites and forums across the net such as this site, Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wikia, Ben 10 Forums (Dwayne McDuffie Forums), YouTube comment section (Of course), Derrick J. Wyatt's Formspring page, and so on and so on. I will touch many subjects and give my honest opinion in this writing regarding the Omniverse series. First off, I would like to show my credibility as a fan. I have watched the Ben 10 television series since the first episode. Ben 10 was what got me into Syfy/ Super hero types shows/movies like DC, Marvel, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Carribean, etc... I am highly ranked on this site, at the moment I am currently 17. (Not to say I am better, just to show all the time and effort I have put in.) I collect the action figures also. (I have more than 100) I have been obsessed with Ben 10 since an early age. Why is that? I am not certain. Possibly because I like the idea of many heroes wrapped into one. Maybe its because my Grandfather looks exactlly like Grandpa Max. (I showed a picture of him to Derrick J. Wyatt on Formspring once. He said I need to buy him a Hawaiian shirt) Or maybe because the last show I watched with my father before he died was the Ben 10 episode "Back With a Vengeance" In the end it may be a mixture of all these reasons. Now I know with the announcement of Omniverse launched a huge conflict between fans. Some just ignored the sites and had an internal conflict or some lashed out at guys like Derrick J. Wyatt. Personally, I was upset when Omniverse was announced. This was most likely due to the "leaked" images of Shocksquatch, Gravattack, Bloxx, and Ben's new design. I thought that because Shocksquatch's design had been changed so much since the special, what was going to happen to the other alien transformations? Then seeing Ben's eyes, which I still cannot stand, left me even more angry. I debated on whether watching the show or not. In the end I decided to watch the show. I see many losses and many victories. \Here are some of mine. CONS 1. The series ruined Sunder the Retriever. Sunder is a cool villian. I mean a really cool villian. In my top five list of Ben 10 villians in fact. He was shown to be extremelly skilled and powerful. Sunder took on an angered Ultimate Spidermonkey without breaking a sweat, he took on the nuclear alien NRG who is arguablly one of Ben's top five most powerful aliens and defeated him with ease, his back was rolled on by a spiked Ultimate Cannonbolt and he still got back up to fight. Not to mention his fight against him in Alien Force. Yes he had one hand in that episode but he switched between transformations constantly. Add to the fact that Gwen and Kevin were on his side in both occasions. When he returned in Omnivere everything changed. Powers Boothe no longer voices him. (You might have recognized his voice from the Justice League series where he voiced Gorilla Grodd, or possibly even in The Avengers film where he was one of the members of the Council that Nick Fury consulted with on the television screen.) Now he is voiced by David Kaye. I like David Kaye. He does a good job with Gravvatck’s, as well as Shocksquatch’s voice and an absolutely amazing job with Khyber the Huntsman’s voice. But with Sunder, he ruined him. He made Sunder sound like he had a bowl of nails for breakfast without any milk. It just doesn’t fit him. This made an intellegent character sound like a complete idiot. Next his design. Now all of the sudden he wears a mask? What?! What?! What?! It is completely horrible. No words to describe how bad the design is. Next onto the power level of Sunder. As I have stated, he beat Ben’s most powerful aliens with ease. Even when Ben had help from both Gwen and Kevin, he won. Now he is beaten with ease by Shocksquatch. And he even loses to Humungousaur! When he had help! It is utter nonsense. 2. Next, NRG’s containment suit. This used to be a big deal. A whole episode revolved around everyones inability to crack the suit open worn by P’andor. No one could open it. Only the hardest gem in the universe could break it. When Ultimate Kevin battled NRG, and squeezed with all his might, even he could not crack the thing. But now all of the sudden 4 or 5 Krahoo tribesman can rip it open in seconds, (I would believe this if they were Kryptonians maybe), it breaks from a fall of about 40 feet, and it just break and breaks and continues to break. I can understand this if Ben chose to open the suit each time. But other than that, there is no way. It totally disregarded the basic idea of NRG’s containment suit from Ultimate Alien. Main word= containment. This was made so people wouldn’t die from radiation poisoning if they came within a few meters and so he would not be able to get out. (P’andor did come from a prison remember?) In The Frogs of War: Part 1 when NRG was so close to all of those people outside of his suit I thought “Why are they not dying? Did they go to the doctor the next day and get diagnosed with cancer or radiation poisoning?” Don’t even give me that. “The small green overalls give protection” nonsense given out by Derrick J. Wyatt. I am so sure that overalls would protect people from radiation. Even if the overalls did have a special radiation retardant, that still would not explain why more than half of his body is not covered. Here’s a scenario. I am freezing to death and have no clothes. So, I put on a pair of overalls made of cold resistant material. The clothes help a little but they still do not protect me from the freezing weather that I am in. I will die! 3. I don’t know who gave Derrick J. Wyatt the keys to the Ben 10 mansion, but when I find out who did they need their key handling privileges revoked. This guy gets to decide on everything now. I mean everything. What he likes goes. “I don’t like/am not fond of Fasttrack, Jetray, ChamAlien, Chromastone, or Swampfire so I’ll just postpone them for the 6th arc or maybe even be generous by giving one or two of them a no-dialogue 10 second cameo.” If it is not him doing it then who is? Galvans are his favorite species and we sure have seen a lot more Galvans than ever before. I just feel as though he does what he wants, when he wants. Now if I were in his place I would probably do the same thing to merge the show to my liking. But when it’s too far. It’s too far. I have monitored and watched him on Formspring since the beginning and I strongly feel like what he says goes around the Ben 10 set. 4. Alien Force and Ultimate Alien really brought Ben’s maturity up. He joked occasionally but he still did what was right and got the job done. He stayed focused and was willing to do anything to protect the people. (Ironic, he was turning into the Ben 10,000 of the original series, something Ultimate Alien was trying to dismiss. Now in Omniverse he is turning into the Ben 10,000 of Ultimate Alien, something the guys at the studio want to forget more than George Lucas wants to forget the Star Wars Holiday Special) Now, Ben is so immature that I cannot stand it. They have made him a bafoon. Azmuth now has every right to yell “You are a fool!” Even younger Ben was made into a bigger idiot. In every way! Younger Ben in this series is even dumber and less mature than the one in the original! Constantly making puns, never battling seriously, not even realizing that his Grandfather and cousin are being suffocated by smoke (Even if he didn’t feel it because Wildvine is immune. He stood there smiling while smoke entered the room, the traps were shut, and they were coughing! A mentally challenged two year old could figure this out) 5. The tone of the series is horrible. The dialogue and plots are so babified that sometimes I think I’m watching Super Hero Squad. Ultimate Alien had religious thought eating demons from another dimension, a cult similar to Scientology or the Ancient Astronaut Theory, Carl Nesmith going on a mass murder spree, killing all of those in his path even stuffing a veterinarian that gave him plastic surgery into a freezer, Charmcaster and Darkstar obviously had relations, (You would have to be blind not to see that), Ben and the team died, Stockholm’s Syndrome was discussed, an alien was kept in inhuman conditions for over 30 years under Area 51 and when he escaped he plotted an assassination attempt on the man who put him under lock and key in the first places family, because his family was killed by the armies of an oppressive dictator on his home world. (A lot to take in I know) We go from complex stories like Kevin’s revenge/killing spree to stories like…..an elephant alien eating peanuts to grow huge with absolutely no objective, an alien pirate putting actual ships into giant bottles, a gun wielding duck taking Ben and Rook into enemy territory to have a giant spider throw up on the Plumber that looks like a Scout Trooper, Zombozo stealing a brain (A complex murderous villain reduced to petty, cartoonish crimes), etc… Dr. Animo was even made out to be more insane than ever portrayed. (How do you explain him having green skin, a brain popping out, his loss of muscles, and apparently his mind within months?) Even the dialogue has been reduced to simple language and idiocy. The only time that I feel like I am watching a show like Alien Force or Ultimate Alien is when Khyber is around. If you cannot wrap your mind around the fact that the comments, quotes, characters actions, plots, story lines, etc.. have gotten more childish then I would like you to get out a Ben 10 DVD and compare episodes of the original series, Alien Force, and Ultimate Alien to Omniverse. And see the major difference that I have. It is at times like a gap between the Wiggles and Law and Order: SVU. 6. Gwen’s new design. Oh what happened to lovely Gwen? She used to be so pretty. Somewhere on the lines of Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Black Canary, Ms. Marvel, The Enchantress, etc… but now look at her. She is smaller, covered in freckles, she wears glasses, and has a short hair cut. Before she could have been the colleges hottest chick but now she just looks like the nerd everyone will make fun of. Did Derrick J. Wyatt purposely do this? Give us a good design and then throw it away? I am not saying that you should like a character due to attractiveness but why break something that was perfectly fine to begin with? And I emphasize the word fine. 7. I don’t like Humungousaur’s and Four Arms’ new voice actor. John DiMaggio just doesn’t work on them in my opinion. They sound horrible. Humungousaur especially. Dee Bradley Baker did an amazing job with him in AF and UA. I know it hurts Dee voice to do him but still, he did a better job. I have more cons and will get into them if requested by the fellow fans. PROS 1. The new villains. Khyber, Zed, Malware, Dr. Psychobos, etc… They are perfect in every way (And all narcissist) and I don’t use the term loosely. I’ll admit some are bad like Billy Billions and Fisttrick but most are incredibly awesome. Khyber gave us a villain that simply wants Ben as a trophy. Something I can respect. He uses big words, sounds cool, is a genius in planning things out, etc… Psychobos is that fun, serious villain we needed. He doesn’t really hate Ben. He hates Azmuth! His expressions, stuttering, and constant use of the phrase “And I use the term loosely” just adds to his great design. (I am even saying his phrase now!) Malware is a psychopath plain and simple. We needed a murderous bad guy that just killed to kill. He wants his “father” to recognize him as his greatest creation. And I can respect that. The point is. The villains are great. 2. Some designs are horrible I will admit, but the other 90% are downright amazing. Derrick J. Wyatt and his team did a great job designing a lot of the aliens. Jury Rigg’s design was saved by him. No more naked old men! I have no problem with any aliens new designs except for Goop and AmpFibian. (And even those are growing on me) The backgrounds are now fun too. They are not bland anymore. 3. Steven Blum voices Vilgax again! Yes! Yes! Yes! If only he could have voiced Heatblast, I hope he comes back to voice Z’skayr! This is what the show needed to bring back the feelings the original series brought. I hated James Remar voicing Vilgax. BLAH! He should have stuck with Mortal Kombat and 48 Hours! 4. No more Julie. She is gone. A lot of people will be mad at me for this one! I never liked Julie. She had mood swings, she was overcritical, demanding, competitive, etc… She treated Ben horribly. Does she realize how many times he has saved her? What does she want him to do? “Hey Ben! I know Dr. Animo’s army of mutant mosquitoes are sucking all the blood from innocent people right now but you can wait to stop him. Sit down with me and watch a girly movie.” “Ben! What are you doing! Stay here and watch my important 7,496th tennis game! Stopping Vilgax’s invasion on Earth can wait!” She does realize that Ben could have any woman on the planet that he wants right? That he is feared, loved, and basically worshipped throughout the universe? She has no idea how her petty complaints are absolutely wrong, and meaningless. If it weren’t for Ben, she would have never gotten her Galvanic Mechamorph dog Ship. He has done so much for her. He spent time with her when he could. (Ex. Put Putting, Doing homework together, going out to eat, watching her tennis games, etc…) Eunice and Ester are both nicer to him, better looking, and are just right for him. Since I have now spent 4 hours at the computer typing this. I will continue later if needed or if anyone asks me too. If you have any questions regarding this leave a comment below. I will try to answer as many as I can. I know words can get twisted or people can get confused on my points so I will try to answer questions. Category:Blog posts